The Dark
by BabyyBre
Summary: The love between two flames. A Latian and a Italian. It's about the up's, the down's, and the good times and the bad times. This story is about a hot temper couple falling in love and doing anything to keep them together. Forever. SOme crossover. CM
1. Chapter 1

-The Dark-

Eric Delko (CSI:Miami)

Isobel Torriani (My Own)

Summary: The love between two flames. A Latian and a Italian. It's about the up's, the down's, and the good times and the bad times. This story is about a hot temper couple falling in love and doing anything to keep them together. Forever.

:) BB :)

Chpater One: Memories of the First Days (The Past)

(Miami - Crime Scene)

When Eric Delko meet Isobel Torriani for the first time, they were working on a case together. The case was of a murder of a Fedral Agent. Isobel was sent to Miami to make sure everything went right.

She walked on the scene, Eric and Alex talked about who she could be and why she was at the scene Noone made the connection that she would be a Fedral Agent. She didn't look like one. She was dressed way to pretty to be a cop.

"Ciao, Horatio." She smiled, gretting him with a hug. "Come stai oggi?"

"Bene. E tu?"

"Cosi cosi." She anwsered. She looked around before she looked to Horatio again. "It's nice to see you here."

"Yesh. Why?"

"Because your person I can trust doing this." She looked around. "Davids is the fifth Fedral Agent that had been killed. Three men and two women."

"He's a serial?"

"We think. Correct that we know that. The first two were in DC, than Detroit, and the one before this was Jacksonvillie. Now, Miami. Horatio, I wanna catch this sun of a bitch and fast."

"Isocel, come meet my team and you can catch us up on the cases." He told her.

"Sure." She smiled. "And Horatio, it's rally nice to see you."

"It is, Isobel."

(Miami-Dade Crime Lab)

Horatio stood out his door and talked on his cellphone. "OK. Thanks. Don't worry. I'll keep her safe. I promise, Derek." He hung up the phone. That's when Horatio noticed Eric, smirking.

"H? Why aren't you in your office?" Eric asked.

"Isobel hates hotel. I was going to have her stay at my house but she fell asleep."

Eric looked at him. "How do you two know each other?" He had been wondering that all day. He wanted to knoe the mystery.

"She was one of the first cases, Eric. One of my first makor bloody cases. Over the years, I kept in touch with her. Now, we're close. Now, she's a FBI Agent. One of the youngest ever allowed." He explained.

"I see." Eric said. "I heard she's a FED but I didn't think it was true becasue she dosen' look like one."

"She isn't suppose to look like a FED, Eric. She's one of those undercover agents. That reminds me. We have to talk." Horatio said. "Let's go get some coffee." First, he opened his office door looking at Isobel, sleeping on his couch, covered in his black blanket, (he kept for over night cases) and shut the door behind him.

(Miami Night Club - Take 6)

"How do I look?" Isobel asked Tim Speedle.

Isobel and Tim grew up together in Brooklyn.

Tim smiled as he snapped a picture of her with his black carmea. "You look wonderful." He anwsered. Isobel wore a black mini drees with matching high heels. Her hair was perfect with her make-up just done right. Tim thought if he wasn't taken, he would kiss her right now. "Have fun out there, Isobel."

"I will, Speed." She said. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheeck. "See you later."

At the club, Take 6, Isobel meet up with Eric. "You clean up well." She said smiling.

Eric was wearing a dark blue suit without a tie. Take 6 was a high end club. If you weren't dressed up, you weren't allowled in.

"Thanks." He said. "You don't look so bad yourself, by the way."

She laughed. "I know."

"I'll go get you a drink, Isobel."

"Thanks, Eric." Isobel's cellphone rang and she quiclky anwsered it. It was on of her teammates and best friends, Derek Morgan. "Hey, Der. What's up?"

"We're just wondering how the case is going?" He said on the other line.

"Worried, Derek?" She asked playfully.

"All of are. Five agents are dead. We don't want you to be the sixith."

"I'm fine. And I will be fine."

"Ok. OK. So, what are you up too?"

"Drinking."

"On the job?"

"UC, Derek. I gotta go. I'll call you later." She hung up, stuffing her cell back in her purse.

"Martni." Eric handed her the glass.

"THanks." She took a sip of her drink and looked around. "Let's go dance, Delko."

There eere in a club for another hour before a man came up to Eric about Isobel.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The mytsery man asked him.

"Yea." He smield.

"Your a lucky man. She's a very pretty woman."

It was almost two am, when Eric and Isobel left the club. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go pa the tab."

"Ok." Isobel said. She walked to her bright red Mustang. It was her baby.

She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. Noone was there. "Eric." She whinned. She had to act drunk.

She rested her head on the passanger as she waited for Eric. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her neck and it squezzed. Tightly.

This is where her FBI Agent traning went in.

She slammed her eblow in the man's ribs and he quiclky let go of her. She kicked him in the stomach till he fell to the ground. She sat on top of him and puched him in the face. "You move. I will hurt you. And trust me, it will hurt. Badly. I promise you that." She said, breathing heavily.

Eric ran up. "What the hell?"

"About time. Him. Handcuffs. Now." She said.

It was a record time that Isobel got a confession. "Gour agents are coming in the moring to pick hime up. I know you guys can handle him until they pick me him up." Isobel said she was changed into black sweatpants and a pink tank top. She looked great. She was fixing her hair into a ponytail as she spoke to Horatio, Frank, Tim and Eric.

"We got everything under control, Isobel. You don't have to worry." Horatio told her.

"I do, H. It's my job. He killed five of friends. He almost killed me. I have to, Horatio."

He smiled. Tim walked foward. "It's nice to see you again, Isobel."

She smirked. "I've missed you, too." She hugged. "We miss you up in Brooklyn. I go there at least four times a year. Why don't you ever vist?"

"We talked about this in Quantico." He said crossing his arms.

"I know. I just want you to vist. The neigborhood misses you." Then she looked to Eric. "It was nice working with you, Delko. Your a good guy. I hope you'll stay in touch."

She gave him a quick hug. "I will." He promised.

She gave all of them a warm smile before she turmed to Horatio. "Derek is going to be mad that you are late. Are you ready?" HE asked her.

"Yeah. I'm ready." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Burn

Isobel was sent back to Miami two weeks later.

She walked into Tim Speedle's house around midnight. She put down her bags and made her way to his bedroom.

After taking off her high heels, she slipped into the bed next to him. "Isobel. What are you doing here?" He asked. She didn't realize that he was awake.

"Case here in Miami. Is that alright if I stay here?" She asked yawing. It was a long plane ride and she didn't get any sleep.

"Of course. Your always welcomed here, sis." He replied. He rolled over and softly put his arm over Isobel. "How's DC?"

"Same as always. Full of bullshit men." She laughed. "I like Miami more than DC. I am happy that I'm back."

"I am happy your back, too. It gets lonely." He smiled. "What case are you working?"

"Triple murder at the beach. Third one this year in Miami." She sighed.

He put his arms tighter around Isobel. "That means we're on the same case." Speed told her.

"Good." She said firmly. "I could use a friend right now."

Speed lifted his head, so he could see Isobel. "Yeah? Why's that?" He asked.

"It gets lonely being a undercover agent. That's why, I guess." She answered.

Speed kissed her cheek. "I love you. You do know that, right?"

*Miami*

When Isobel showed up the next day, to the latest crime scene, you would never know she was a FBI Agent. She walked onto the sandy beach wearing white tennis, black shorts and a white tank top. Her FBI badge and gun was missing.

"Where did you come from?" Horatio asked Isobel.

"I was running down the street. I need a favor. Call Tim over here." She said quietly. She glanced behind her where the news crews were and smiled. "I need you to put me in handcuffs." She said when Tim arrived by Horatio and her. "Then drive me to the station. This will help your case."

"Why? How?" Speed asked.

"I'll explain in the car. Just do it, please." She begged. "Timmy?"

"She must have a good reason." Horatio said. "Do it, Speed."

"Isobel Cole. Please turn around." Speed told her and she listened. He took his handcuffs and softly put them around Isobel's wrists. "Isobel Cole….you are under aresest for assaulting a police officer." He started to read Isobel her rights.

The camera crew and the reporter caught this on camera.

Horatio gave Speed the keys to the Hummer. Speed put her in the back of the Hummer then drove her off.

The reporter turned to Horatio and asked, "Is she the serial killer?"

Horatio answered firmly with no expression on his face, "No! She is not the murder. She is just a witness." And he walked away before the reporter had a chance to ask any more questions.

*Miami*

Speed and Isobel sat in Horatio's office. It was a deathly kind of quiet.

Speed hated the fact that Isobel like putting herself in danger.

Isobel sat in Horatio's chair, drinking hot coffee and snacking on a white chocolate muffin. Speed didn't notice till now how skinning Isobel was.

"Time to explain." Speed said sitting across from his little sister.

"Oh…yeah. That." She laughed like it was no big deal. "I think I know who killed the boys."

"Who?" Speed asked.

"Richard Barnett. He was born in America but lived most of his life in Northern France He flies back and forth from New York, DC, Miami and France. He has very tight French ties. He has been under our watch for awhile; three and a half years now." Isobel told him.

"Ok. Let's just say that your right and Richard did kill these boys. Why would he kill two teenage boys and a teenage girl?" He saw that smile on her face and he knew she knew the answer.

"Did you see the tattoo's on the boy's wrists?" He shook his head no. "It was a blue and black B. B for Barnett. Most gang member lives in France but there are few members that live in the states. The boys were in it. I don't know what they did but I do know that Richard killed them boys."

"You know a lot about Barnett."

"I should know a lot. I went after him a couple times."

"And? What happened?"

"Richard cut my leg and tried to kill me twice." She answered. "He has really pissed me off. If he is back in the states, if he is here in Miami, I wanna get him."

"Maybe you shouldn't go after him."

"I am. I will and I am. I will catch him." She replied. Tim knew how stubborn Isobel was, so he didn't put up a fight.

"Okay. I'll give Horatio a call." Speed said pulling out his cellphone.

*Miami*

An hour later, Horatio was sitting in his office and was listing to what Isobel had to say. "Richard is strong. When I was first attacked by Richard, he grabbed me from behind and chocked me."

"How did you get away?" Horatio asked.

"I slammed my foot somewhere it shouldn't of been at. And I know how to catch Richard off guard…"

"How?" Horatio asked.

She started to explain her plan.

*Miami*

The next day, Isobel was up and dressed. She was putting her hair into a ponytail when Speed walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said sleepily looking at the clock. "Isobel, why are you up at 4:30 in the fricking morning?"

"FBI are raiding Richard's warehouse at five am. Horatio, Eric and you are supposed to be coming along with us."

"Oh. I'll be ready in five minutes."

*Miami*

It was a little after five am when everyone arrived at Richard's warehouse quietly.

"Speed, Eric this is Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner." Isobel introduced them to each other.

They all quickly said there hello's to each other. "Are you going in first, Isobel?" The older agent, David Rossi, asked.

"Yup." She smiled. She was gearing up, putting on a bullet proof on. "Horatio and I are going in with SWAT, team one."

"Ok." Rossi said. "Be careful."

"Always, uncle." She kissed his cheek before she took off to meet SWAT.

"Timmy, you've grown." Rossi said looking at Speed. "How have you been?"

"Good, sir." Speed answered with a light smile on his face.

Twenty minutes later, six SWAT teams went running into the warehouse. Horatio was behind Isobel all the whole time.

Isobel was the first in. "Richard Barnett!" She screamed at a running man. "FBI! Richard Barnett! Stop! NOW!" She shot a warning shot next to Barnett's feet. "I said stop!" He finally listened.

"I got you!" Derek yelled stepping in front of Richard.

Isobel walked to the side of Richard. "Hello, Richard." She smiled.

"Isobel!" He said with shock. "You're still alive, damn." Richard swore in French. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I'm better now that I have you." She was still smiling. "It just makes my day that you are here." She said with giddy in her voice. "Turn around."

After a couple minutes of Richard and Isobel just looking at each other without saying anything, Derek yelled at the top of his voice, "The lady told you to turn around!"

Instead of turning around, Richard walked forward towards Isobel. Everyone's eyes were on Isobel. Everyone knew they're past. Richard was the only criminal that got away from her. "Richard, turn your ass around." Isobel told him again.

Richard lunged forward and grabbed Isobel's neck. He squeezed as SWAT, Derek, Rossi, Horatio and Speed ran towards her.

Richard and Isobel dropped the ground, and the gun fell out of her hand.

"Get off her!" Derek screamed. With a help of a SWAT member and Rossi, Derek got Richard off Isobel.

She was breathing heavily when Horatio and Speed got helped her off the ground. She grabbed Speed's hands as she walked towards Richard. Rossi already had handcuffs on him. "Richard Barnett your are under arrest for murder in the first degree, ampetted murder of a Federal Agent and attacking of a Federal Agent." She took a deep breath and started to cough. "You are going to sit in jail for the rest of your life. And I will make sue personally, that you will NEVER get out. Take him away."

She was about to fall back as she lost her balance but Speed grabbed her before she hit the ground again. "You alright, Isobel?" He asked worried.

"I should have killed him." She whispered.

The BAU Team, Horatio and Eric joined them. "Is she alright?" Derek was the first to ask.

"She needs a bus. She's having trouble breathing."

Hotch started to call it in. Derek laughed, looking at Isobel. "He got you good, didn't he?" She smiled softly and stuck out his tongue at him. "Oh, Isobel. Really?"

Rossi smiled at the young agent. "You did great, Isobel. Just don't be so stupid next time. We could of lost you and I think no one would like that." He walked away after giving his niece a tight hug.

Reid frowned. "I'm sorry Spence." She said with a breath between every word.

He was still frowning but he told her. "You still owe me lunch."

"Tomorrow, we'll go." She promised.

*MIAMI*

Speed sat with Isobel at Miami-Dade Angel of Mercy Hospital; it was a couple of hours after the attack. Speed already took pictures of Isobel's light bruises on her neck. She kept quiet, which made Speed nervous. "Sieti giusta, bambina?" Speed asked in Italian.

She replied softly. "Expect for the brief moment where I couldn't breath. I'm all good."

He laughed, "Don't lie. You're bad at it."

"No. You are. I lie for a living, Timmy boy."

He took a seat by her and grabbed her hand. "I'm proud of you Isobel." She looked at him, smiling. "Standing up to him."

She put her head on his shoulder. "Like I said before, I can handle Richard. He is nothing scary unlike Uncle David if I come to Sunday dinner late."

He laughed. "If you handled Richard, why did a SWAT member, Rossi and Morgan hand to pull Richard off you?"

She hit him lightly, "Oh. Shut it."

*MIAMI*

Isobel kissed Speed on each cheek. It was time to leave to Miami. They just finished breakfast with Eric and Horatio. Speed walked Isobel to the BAU's privative jet. "Two days, Timmy. I will see you in two days." She smiled. "You better be coming. No excuses. I already talked to Horatio about it."

"I promised you that I will be coming to DC. I will be coming to DC. Two days and I will be staying for two weeks." He replied.

"Ok. We're gonna have lots of fun."

"Go. Before your team leaves without you."

She leaned in and kissed both of his cheeks. "Ok. Ok. Te amo Timmy."

"I love you, too. I love you, tots. Now, go. Bye-bye, Isobel." He smiled as she quickly ran up the stairs and into the jet.

*MIAMI*

Isobel sat down next to Spencer and across from Morgan and Rossi. Hotch sat by himself filling in paperwork. "You belong in Miami." Morgan told Isobel. "You seem happier here."

"I'm happy because I finally I caught Richard." Isobel replied.

"Derek's right." Rossi said suddenly. "It's written across your face. You belong in Miami."


	3. Chapter 3

-The Dark-

Eric Delko (CSI :Miami)

Isobel Torriani (My Own)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS (:

Summary: The love between two flames. A Latin and an Italian. It's about the ups, the downs, and the good times and the bad times. This story is about a hot temper couple falling in love and doing anything to keep them together. Forever.

:) BB :)

Chapter Three: The Funeral

(Sep 23rd 2004)

Isobel came down with Danny Messer when she heard the news. Danny held her hands as they waited for a taxi to pick them up for the Miami-Dade Airport.

"I can't believe he's gone." She said when she saw Horatio outside the Crime Lab.

Horatio opened his arms wide, so he could hug a crying Isobel. "Hi, Danny." He said softly to him.

He smiled, just tiny, and replied, "Hello, Horatio."

Isobel was shaking. "Let's go inside, okay?" Horatio said to the young adults, who both were trying hard to keep it together. Isobel loosened up on Horartio and walked with the older man into the CSI building.

"Did you call Nicky yet?" Isobel asked softly.

Horatio looked the younger woman, his mind flashing back to the moment when he found her holding onto her mother when she was four years old. "I did. His plane comes in at 3 today."

They walked into the lab. Danny frowned at the sadness in everyone's eyes. "Eric Delko." Danny said, breaking away from Horatio and Isobel.

"Hey, Danny." Eric said. "I'm glad to see you here!"

"I wouldn't miss it. Timmy was like a brother me. More than Louie ever was, at least." Danny replied. "So, what exactly happened? I didn't get much from the phone call."

"He was shot." Eric answered.

It was almost four o'clock when Nick arrived at the Crime Lab. Things were extra quiet around here. Isobel was sleeping on Horatio's couch.

"Hey, H." Nick said quietly walking into his office. "How you holding up?"

"Better than Isobel." Horatio stated as he looked to the sleeping girl on the couch.

Nick took a look at her. She slept in a ball on the small couch. Her black high heels lay next to the couch. "Where's Danny? I thought he was coming down here with her."

"He did. Danny's with Eric. They went to lunch at Speed's favorite place." Horatio frowned, sitting at his desk.

"Are you alright, Horatio?" Nick asked worried about the older man.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been a long couple of days."

"Did you get any sleep?" Nick asked and Horatio shook his head no. "I'll take Isobel to lunch. I know she hasn't eaten since she found out. Get some rest while we're gone. Please?"

It was ten at night, when Danny and Nick decided to head to the hotel. Horatio stopped them. "No hotels. My house is big enough." Horatio wasn't lying, he did have a huge house.

"Sure, H. It's better then a crappy hotel."

Isobel sat Horatio's couch wrapped up in Tim's old college sweatshirt, she took from him a couple years ago. "What about you, Isobel? Where are you staying at?" Horatio asked.

She looked down. "I'm staying with Eric. I already asked him, this morning before I went on the plane."

"Okay. Are you sure?" Nick asked Isobel. He wanted to make sure Isobel would be okay, before he left. She shook her head, and he heisted before he said, "We'll see you tomorrow. Call if you need anything." Nick said walking out of the office and Danny followed.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked, gathering his stuff from his desk.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see him."

"Okay." Horatio said. He kissed Isobel's cheek before walking out of his office to catch up with his two visitors.

Isobel slipped her high heels on and looked for her bags. "I already have them in my hummer." Eric said surprising Isobel. "You still are staying with me, right?"

"Yeah."

The ride to Eric's house was quiet. Eric showed her the house. "I only have a master bedroom but I'm gonna crash on the couch. So, the bedroom is all yours, Isobel."

"Thanks, Eric." Isobel smiled; but Eric knew it was fake. She went into the bedroom and changed into black sweatpants, keeping on Tim's sweatshirt. "I'm gonna go lay down." She told Eric softly. "You should come with me."

"Sure." He answered softly.

They both lay down on the queen size bed, and they kept quiet. Finally Eric spoke up, "When did you meet Speed?" Eric asked.

"My parents knew his parents. When my mom and dad died, my uncle Rossi took me in, I was three. He stayed in the house my parents lived in. When he left for cases in the BAU, I would stay over at Speed's house. He was my best friend." She sighed. "How about you?"

"He was already working at the crime lab when I came to work here. We butt heads at first, then we got to the point where we became best friends." He took a few minutes, so he could get thoughts together. "That we were best friends."

She grabbed his hands and they both laid there together. Isobel was the first to fall asleep. She curled up next to Eric. Eric didn't move but relaxed into Isobel. He was asleep himself in twenty minutes.

"Where's Isobel?" Danny asked Eric when he came into the crime lab the next morning.

"Walking outside." He answered. A few moments later, he walked into the locker room and stopped at Tim's locker. He didn't say anything at first, just looked. "I miss you, Speed…"

"Isobel." Danny said when he saw her walking back and forth. "Isobel."

Then he saw Horatio sitting on the bench; he was talking to Isobel. "Did you talk to anyone about this?" He over heard Horatio ask Isobel.

"No." She said. "I can't believe he told you!"

"Well, he was afraid you would get worse after this." Horatio answered.

Danny could tell that she was keeping her mouth shut, so she wouldn't say anything she'd regret. "I have to go. I will see you later." She leaned down and quickly gave him a hug. Danny was surprised how respectful Isobel is even when she's mad.

The next day was Tim's funeral. Isobel was watching the news at four-thirty in the morning, when Eric got up. "Top news today. CSI Timthony Speedle funeral is today. CSI Speedle was killed in the line of duty, three days ago. If you would like to pay your respects to CSI Speedle, there is an open wake to the public at…"

She clicked to another channel. It was Roseanne on WE. She laid down on the couch and played with her cell phone. Eric decided to say out of Isobel's way and go back to into his bedroom.

She dialed Speed's number. "Hey, you reached Tim Speedle. Sorry, I can't get to the phone but leave a message…well, just leave a message." She smiled lightly.

Then she went on her voicemail. The six voicemail left in her voice box was from Tim.

"Sis, bambina. I'm with Danny. Why didn't you tell me his coming down to DC, you little sneak. Well, I'll be at your house in an…hour. Much love! I love you! Ti amo!" He ended the voicemail, laughing. She laughed, looking up to Eric's ceiling.

"Ti amo, Tim." She said in perfect Italian accent.

The next voicemail, "Ti amo, Isobel. I heard what happened. Rossi called, I hope your feeling better. Much better." She heard Tim sigh. "Just call me. I want to talk to you. I just don't want to do anything stupid, so please call me. Remember, I love you."

Isobel closed her cell phone, sniffling quietly and turned her attention back to Roseanne.

"Do you know how to tie a tie?" Eric asked Isobel through the bathroom door.

She came out in a black dress and curls in her hair. "You look nice." She said. Eric was wearing a black suit and a white undershirt. "But what's with the tie?"

He laughed. "Speed gave it to me for my birthday. As a joke I think."

The tie was pink stripped with a tiny bit purple and white. She took the tie and tied it for him. "It looks good." She said softly, patting her hand against his chest.

Isobel shook as she listened. She hated grave yards and funerals as much as she hated hospitals. They scared her. She felt cold hands on her arms. "Clam down, Isobel." She looked back to see it was only her uncle Rossi. She forgot that he came here, because in his mind Tim was like a son to him. "Your okay. Everything is okay."

Rossi stood next to Isobel. She leaned towards him and repeated the words Eric said, "He was a great man."

Isobel sat on Horatio's couch motionless. Danny, Nick, Rossi and Horatio was worried about her.

Nick took a seat by her and handed her a three inch turkey sub. "Eat something. Now." Nick told her.

She looked at him, taking a bite instead of fighting with him. "I need some wine."

"No." Horatio said. "No wine."

"Fine." She said, not putting up a fight. She leaned against Nick. "So, this sucks. This really sucks."

Nick wrapped his arm around her. "Everything is going to be fine, Isobel." He promised her.

"I know."

Isobel was the last to go home. She spent her last day with Eric for a while. "Are you going to be alright to go to DC?" Eric asked as he walked Isobel to the check in area at the airport.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thanks for letting me stay with you, Eric." Isobel gave him a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Call me after you get home, Isobel."

"I will." She promised.


End file.
